Like a Pro
by Beloved Pearl
Summary: "I watch as she starts to aim the gun, check the ammo and then cocks it. She knows how to handle a gun; that's useful, a little hot maybe too…" Leon Kennedy is a rookie cop who happens to stumble into the nightmarish Raccoon City incident, but he's not alone. There he meets college student Claire Redfield who is searching for her missing brother. (Slightly altered intro to RE2)


A/N Hey! I haven't updated my stories in a LONG time as life kinda got in the way but I'm beginning to get back into my writing again starting with this one shot. It's nothing flashy, just a bit cute to get back into the swing of things. I hope you like it.

Like a Pro

A flash of vibrant auburn hair whips through the air, followed closely behind by a bloody, decaying face.

"Get down!" I yell.

The woman drops to the ground and I fire off one shot straight into the dead man's brains.

"We can't stay out here – head to the police station, it'll be a lot safer."

I offer her my hand, she grabs it without hesitation and I haul her off the filthy alleyway floor. Her fingers are clammy and I can feel the heat radiating through both of our fingerless gloves. She's scared.

We start to run along the deserted street, a few of the undead beginning to creep out from the shadows when we spot an abandoned cop car and clamber inside - the keys are already in the ignition saving me from having to hotwire it.

As I start the engine I catch a glimpse of the woman, she's panting and has a look of confusion on her face – exactly how I'm feeling. I speed away telling the woman to buckle up as we go and begin checking the radio.

"What's going on? I arrived in town and the whole place went insane!" She asks me.

"Great the radio's out!" I exclaim in frustration.

"You're a cop, right?" The woman asks me with what I detect is a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah," I sigh "first day on the job, great huh? Name's Leon Kennedy, nice to meet you."

"Mine's Claire, Claire Redfield. I'm here to find my brother, Chris."

We continue to drive in silence, her breathing has evened out now and she's staring out of the window.

We need to see if we have any more supplies if we're heading out of town in this car.

"Hey, could you open up the glove box?" I ask her.

"Sure… There's a gun inside."

"Better take it with you." I tell her.

I watch as she starts to aim the gun, check the ammo and then cocks it. She knows how to handle a gun; that's useful, a little hot maybe too…

I look back to the road for a few seconds before chancing another look at her. I turn my head and I find her already staring at me, gun in her lap. I quickly avert my eyes back to the road, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.

Blue. Her eyes are ice blue, bordering on a steel grey colour - magnificent.

I'm still thinking of her eyes when I feel a warm hand on my arm, I jump initially until I realise it's only Claire.

"Are you okay?" She asks me, those beautiful big blue eyes looking at me curiously.

I fumble my words, that hand and those eyes were driving me to distraction. "I'm fine… Are you?"

"Not really." She sighs.

Her reply throws me for a moment. She looks fine… Pretty darn fine to be quite honest – is she infected? Please no.

"You're not feeling ill are you?" I can feel the panic rising in my stomach, she can't be ill, not the only other living person I've found in this god forsaken place!

"No, not like that." She shakes her head lightly and I feel a wave of relief wash over me. "I'm worried about my brother. This whole town has gone to hell and I haven't heard from him in weeks."

I can see her eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears and I turn back to face the road, still fully aware of her hand on my forearm. I don't know how to deal with crying people – especially women. This was not my forte but for her sake I needed to man up.

I slow the car down to a halt at the side of the road; vaguely aware of our surroundings, there are no zombies to be seen but carnage has been unleashed everywhere. I turn to face Claire and grasp the hand that is on my forearm and place our hands between us, keeping a hold of hers. She looks at me as if I have all the answers she been looking for, so vulnerable. I feel a tug on my heart strings and just want to tell her it will be okay, so I do.

"Claire, I don't know your brother, but if he's anything like you then I'm sure he's just fine. I watched the way you handled that gun just now and I can tell you have experience. I'm betting he does too?"

She nods her head and looks at our entwined hands. "Yes, he a member of the RPD's S.T.A.R.S team, he's an excellent marksman and he's the one who taught me."

I smile at her; I can tell she's close to her brother.

"Like I said, I'm sure he's just fine."

A voice in the back of my head says please don't be wrong. But it's soon gone when Claire looks up at me and smiles, it looks so reassuring and bright compared to everything else in this dead town when in reality it's probably only a small smile. We're still smiling at each other when I realise we're still holding hands. A part of me doesn't want to let go - she's alive, warm, breathing and doesn't want to eat my face off, I want to keep her in my grasp, she feels safe. I think she feel the same as we pull our hands away, I can feel the hesitation in her to do so and the warmth disappears as our fingertips brush past each other.

It's silent – unless you count the hungry groans of the undead echoing throughout the night. We look at each other one last time and give each other a nod before I turn back to the steering wheel and Claire resumes her staring out of the window whilst tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

As I pull back on to the road I have a sudden urge to protect this woman. I have a duty as an officer of the law – rookie or not, but I also have a moral duty as a man. I barely know her but I already like her, she has an attitude but she isn't afraid to show her vulnerable side, a true woman.

Smiling to myself internally, I carry on trying the radio whilst driving when I suddenly feel icy cold, smelly hands grab my shoulders, Claire screams and gurgling groans emerge from the back seat, I grasp the hands and shove them backwards but lose control of the car as I do so and we start spinning. Claire is still screaming, the zombie is groaning and before I know it I'm shouting too just before we crash head on into a sign post – ironically directing the way to the Raccoon Police Department. The zombie instantly soars through the front window and hits the sign post with a sickening crack before sliding down.

"That'll teach him not to wear a seatbelt." I joke.

Claire barely manages to smile before I notice a gas tanker speeding towards us; knocking cars out of the way like they're toys.

"That maniac's gonna ram us! Run!" I shout.

We frantically unbuckle our seatbelts before leaping from the car and sprinting in opposite directions as the tanker hits the car and crushes it only seconds later, engulfing into an explosive fireball that sends me flying through the air and I land in a messy heap in the road, covered in glass and debris.

Then it hits me and I scramble to my feet.

"Claire!" I can hear the desperation in my own voice. Please don't be dead is repeating in my head over and over like a mantra.

"Leon!"

She's alive! I've never been so grateful to hear a voice before.

"I'm okay!" I shout over the sound of the burning flames. "Head to the station, I'll meet you there!"

"Okay!"

I breathe a sigh of relief before turning and spotting my gun lying on the ground a few feet away. As I pick it up I get a flashback of Claire cocking the Beretta in the car like a pro and I smile. I'm going to see her again, I just know it.


End file.
